1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-on circuit for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Advances in microelectronics technology have resulted in electronic devices which process signals and data at unprecedented high speeds. During operations of many contemporary electronic devices, such as central processing units (CPUs), large amounts of heat are produced, which must be dissipated quickly to prevent overheating damage. Heat sinks are frequently used to dissipate heat from these electronic devices.
Generally speaking, a heat sink is fixed on an electronic device mounted on a motherboard by two hooks of a clip, to dissipate heat from the electronic device. Both hooks of the clip are grounded. However, when assembling the electronic device or cleaning the motherboard, users may either forget to install the heat sink or install the heat sink improperly, which may lead to overheating damage.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a power-on circuit for a computer which can power on the computer according to an installation state of a heat sink.